


Goooood Morning

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [44]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, M/M, Morning Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Sleepy Kisses, considerate partner, spidey purrs fight me, vibration kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Awesome boyfriend is awesomeConsiderate partners are the bestSpidey can read the room and adapts very wellMorbie, as usual is a workaholic and deserves some downtime >.<(Finally gotten around to putting porn in for this pairing)





	Goooood Morning

Michael drug himself into the Penthouse, “Hey Morbie... You're going to crash again, aren't you?”

He hummed, he thought he nodded but he stumbled as he shuffled to the closest piece of furniture , “They're trying to kill me.”

“You hallucinating?”

“No, not yet I don't think, you are Peter, right?”

“Yep, come on, let's get you into a real bed.” Peter frowned when he nudged him. “Jarvis, is he on call?”

“He has been for several weeks, sir. I believe the hospital is understaffed.”

“Fuck, I should leave him sleep.”

“I highly suggest it, sir.”

“How long was this shift?” Between Peter working at the lab and Michael working extra shifts at the hospital, they were lucky to see each other once a day anymore.

“They were forced to send him home.”

'Too fucking long', Peter sighed as he grabbed a pillow and blanket for him. “I love you,” he smiled and kissed his forehead once he made sure he wouldn't have a sore neck from sleeping wrong.

He should've headed to bed, but he ended up curled up on the couch, smiling when he felt the so soft purring when Michael finally moved to curl around him. “Love you.”

Peter just smiled, whatever, it's not like he hadn't slept in worse places. Too bad Michael was probably going to be called in. He still ended up smiling and curling closer to the soft purring.

Michael hummed, nuzzling the purring against his ears, frowning at the own in his chest before shrugging it off, they hadn't found anything wrong with his chest so they hadn't worried about it, yet. He glared at the windows, great, it was a different day. “Jarvis, blinds, too bright.”

“Of course, sir,” he sighed and hummed against the purring, nuzzling. “There's been no word from the hospital yet.”

“Mhm, woulda been up already if there was,” Michael pressed a kiss against Peter's neck when he finally pulled away from his chest, earning a sleepy hum. “Is it bad that I wanna straddle your chest and just kiss you?”

“Hm,” Peter hummed questioningly as he finally started waking up, smiling at the kiss against his lips, “Not stoppin' you.”

“Fuck, what is it about your purring?”

“Vibration?”

Michael shifted, blushing softly when the purring got louder as he settled on Peter's hips, “It's just so... Enticing.”

Peter was smiling as he tugged at Michael's legs, shifting him until he could nuzzle against his strained pants, he shifted up at the moan, “Feels good?”

“Fuck, yeah, god it's been so long since we've just been able to-” Peter caught his hair, dragging him down for a kiss, smiling as the purring grew even louder. “Fuck, wait, we can't... isn't Ned due back?”

“No,” Peter smirked, Michael was glaring, “Fine, yes. Think we got time to move this to the bedroom?”

“I don't care, room, now,” Peter flailed when Michael locked his legs around his chest before he started drifting back, dragging a laughing Peter with him as he continued kissing him.

“You will be the death of me, Morbie.”

“Fuck dead, bitch can take a day off,” Michael grumbled as the door slammed behind them when he drug Peter over to the bed. “Can we continue now?”

“God, yes,” Peter yipped when Michael spun them, bounding onto the bed when he gave up flying. “Fuck,” he laughed when the shock stalled out his purring, making Michael whine and nuzzle and chatter at him before he relaxed when it started back up, “Warn a guy next time.”

“Why is it such a fucking turn on?”

“Michael, weren't you going to straddle my chest a minute ago?”

“I was?” Michael grinned as he shifted back, tossing his head and rocking against it when the purring got louder, “Fuck, best ideas Parker.”

“This would be so much better without clothes, don't ya think?” Peter was nipping at the zipper of his pants, grinning.

“Did I say best? I mean it,” Michael lifted away for all of ten seconds, scrambling to throw off the clothes he'd slept in and whining when Peter was still trying to get his own off when he was finished.

“Forgot one, love,” Peter nuzzled the belt still around his lover's waist while shuffling his own sweatpants off.

Michael whined, “Do I have to?”

“You know I love you, besides, that thing needs a break, I haven't even been able to see My Morbius in so long,”

Michael grumbled as he deactivated the belt and tossed it with the rest of it, sighing when he was finally able to settle back over that wonderful purring. “Fuck, yes,” he gasped, moaning when Peter suddenly had the head of his cock in his mouth, “You planned this.”

Peter's eyes just went wide as he let it pop free, “You mean you didn't want me to blow you while you got off on my purring?”

“Fuck, the purring alone feels so good, I didn't think anything about a blow job.”

“Shut up and fuck my mouth, it'll make me purr louder.”

Michael smiled, leaning down to kiss him, moaning at the purring starting in his chest, “Face or mouth?”

“Fuck, I don't care.”

“Fuck me after?” Peter's purring kicked up again, Michael grinding as he kissed him before settled back and moaning louder when he felt Peter's mouth wrap around his cock.

Peter caught his hands when he tried to reach back, a high pitched chatter catching in his throat when a Peter pulled off him, “Don't touch.”

“But-”

“The more I wanna mate the louder the purring, don't touch unless you want it to stop.”

Michael whined, “Why, why didn't we think to do this before?”

“Prude.”

Michael laughed, gasping when he felt his cock jerk in that beautifully suckling mouth, “I'm gonna come, don't make me laugh.”

Peter just gave him a look as he grabbed his hips, thrusting him forward when the purring grew louder, smiling and sucking harder when the chattering finally got to the point he was able to hear it. Michael tried to pull away, Peter drew him closer, moaning at the desperate squirming when his purring reached a point he'd never felt, vibrating in his chest so loudly he couldn't even hear Michael's warning before he pulsed into his mouth, panting and whining as he curled in on himself. He was all grins as Michael finally had to roll off him, the purring just continuing and becoming too much. “Still want me to fuck you?”

“Just, fuck, give me a minute,” Michael panted as he shoved his sweat laden hair out of his face. “I really wish I could blow you, even once, for all the times you've blown me.”

“I know something, a lot of somethings, you can do instead that are just as fun,” Peter smirked as he turned, but keeping enough distance to try to minimize the over stimulation his damn purring was still probably causing.”

“Like what?”

“Right now? Could probably tell me to come and I would,” Peter was grinning, stretching, feeling his back pop in a few places, “Still have no clue how I can feel myself vibrating but it's not as effective on me as it is on you.”

Michael hummed in agreement, finally rolling onto his back, “I might have to tap out soon but I'm here if you want me.”

“Why wouldn't I want you?”

Michael was grinning, “Have you looked at me?”

“Yeah, and you know what you do to me?” Peter licked his lips as he eyes drifted down his lover when he rolled to lay on him. “This is what you do to me,” he purposefully rested his chest against his pelvis, earning a whine and squirm, “Now, you sure you want a round two?”

“Fuck, just, leave that alone, it's still... too much.”

Peter smirked, rolling his eyes as he kissed him, reaching for his hand, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Michael blinked when he felt his hand wrap around a hardened shaft, “Hm? Thought you were gonna fuck me.”

“Just touch me, that's all I need,” Peter moaned, thrust, getting to the point of fucking his hand when Michael became tired enough to just keep his grip while returning kisses. “I love you.”

“How did I ever deserve you?

“I ask myself that every day,” Peter smiled as he kissed him, his hips stuttering before he moaned, thrusting a few more times before pulling away, panting. “Great, now we need a shower.

Michael groaned when he heard the light popping, Jarvis' equivalent of a cough, “Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but St. Bartholomew's is calling.”

“Tell them I need a shower, I'll be on my way.” Michael groaned as he sat up, smirking when Peter bounced up to join him. At least it started as a better day.

 


End file.
